Kačice Mighty Ducks
Kačice Mighty Ducks are a Czech TM team playing in Premiere league. Team was founded 21. january 2008 in 7th league. Website of club: http://www.kacicemightyducks.wz.cz History Team got new owners in end of season 9. In season 10 started the squad alternation, at the end we celebrate advancing to the 6th league. Teams worked well, and in season 11 finished 3rd and advanced to 5th league. On the half of season 12 team occupied 1st place in league 5, but than suddenly lost a form. Finally Ducks finished on 5th place, which was large disapointing. The strugle continued in season 13. Young talent Vilím scored 13 goals, but not engough to get ono top, altought team was still playing for top 6 places. Thanks to new league structure we started season 14 in division 4. season 14 There starts the new history. End of season 13 and friendlies shows, that we definitley need good OMC, GK and DL. There is big talent Přibil for left defence, but shows he´s not ready yet. Squad had 60 players, so we had to got rid of some. On first wave it was english duo Morgan, English. With good financial health owners promised 90% of transfers recived will go for newbies. Morgan and English were sold for 65 milions (24 m Morgan, 41 m English) so we can afford to pay hefty 50 milions for F. Istanbali. And the problem with OMC solved new junior star M. Kruml. Through season we hold a place in the mid table. We made a good run in cup as well, which let us tu expand the ground to 18.000 seats. Final postion was 6th place season 15 During the season break club made a most expensive sign in history P. Cordina. Club payed 105 milions. Team is very ambicious, and made a great start with 3 wins in 3 matches. New boy on the board scored 2 goals in 2 matches, and fans gave him nicname "Filda". Club had a great 16 undefeted matches run. But then started a serie of injuries, which continued till end of season. Becouse of that team lost ist 9 point advatage, but fight for promotion till the end. Team also make a good run in Cup, beating that year champion FLC Imerator Bílina and get to best 16. In the league team finished second, which means promotion to 3. league. season 16 On the start of season left the team Istanabali, who was replaced by new keeper Louis Galvan. Later in the season two polish players came. Both on the left side. DML Macziej Stachowiak and OMLEliazs Mielczarek. Later in season K. Vilím was sold for club record fee 175 milions, and Pavel Chrast come for 127 milions. Team started with 2 looses and 1 win, but since round 7 beccome leader of division, and stayed on top till end. B-team also advanced. Druring seaoson, two very good youngsters come from youth academy. A. Korejtko and M. Steinbauer. season 17 Season 17 started in divsion 2. Only some youngsters come, team is working fine. Three matches, three wins. But our goal is still to stay middle of table. Run of good results bring us to the firts place after a half of the season. But suddenly crisis come. Team went out from cup, and felt back to middtable. One positive thing is Alejandro Álvaro, great talent from Spain, who came for 91 milions. season 18-21 This was an area of building the team around our star "Aeneas" in season 18 we almost relagated, but than we got 3x 3rd place. We finally got young, good and czech goalkeeper called Pavliska. season 22 Great season for all Kačice MD fans. After the long succesfull run (sinc round 3 we were allways on the first place) we finaly did it! In our 12th season we were promoted to first league. season 23 First season in Premiere league was full of unfullfilled ambitions, which continued like one big horror movie. In first mathc or best player "Aeneas" Kruml was ingjuired, which leads to nnbelievable series of injuries. In one time we have 10 injured players! And we played in full strength only in 3 matches. Funny thing is we won all of these. At the and we lost the battle against relegation and got back to 2nd division. season 24 After the relegation form Premier league tema was fationg for return. Mainly the Koyolu 34 goals means, that our team finished on 2nd place. But in play-out ve got 3times champion Legie zkázy, and after good performance ve loose the match and whole season in penalties. season 25 Since the beggining team was showing its potencial and was leader of group most of time. With more than hundred goals and almos 100 point, the club was clear winner and got its fight back for first league. season 26 Another struguling in first league began. With conslidated squad and aquiring bargain deal of S.E.Andersen, team was still fighting aginst relagation. In the middle of season owners made a wise decision and bought another striker, current nation playe Stoklásek. He is simply goal machine. We finished in mid table and prepare for next season. season 27 Most succesfull season all-the time. With a good star with some great results we never leave the upper part of table. Stoklásek was one of the main reasons. In last round there was very interestign situation and only real miracle could let us from 6th position to Europe, but miracles hapen tim-to-time. We won 7-0 and placed 4th, wich means UETA cup next season. Stoklásek finished as 2nd best goalscorer. Players Best players: M. Kruml * OM C L. Stoklásek FC "Junior" Ruiz OML/F A. Korejtko DC M. Barta * OM R Future stars: J. Klug OML/R B. Rybka OML/R B. Hořák FC A. Vašátko FC Former notable players: P. "Filda" Cordina * F H. Votroubek * DM/M R K. Vilím * F P. Petýrek * D CR R. Kužel * MR C. Přibil * D L P. Chrást * DMC Player honours Player of the season (s. 10) avr. rating 6.72 H. Votroubek Player of the season (s. 11) avr. rating 6.32 H. Votroubek Player of the season (s. 15) avr rating 6.68 M. Kruml Player U21 of the season (s. 15) avr rating 6.68 M. Kruml Player of the season (s. 16) avr rating 6.68 M. Kruml Player U21 of the season (s. 16) avr rating 6.68 M. Kruml Category:Football Clubs